User blog:ReCattailMagnet/Professor What (Parody of Doctor Who)
This is a parody of Doctor Who. Chapter 1: Bad Puffle Part 1: Pixie There was a penguin named Pixie. She was in a store one day, when suddenly the mannequins came to life. They cornered her, and then a strange penguin came up to her and told her to run. So she did. The penguin told her that his name was the Professor, and he told her to leave the building because the writers suddenly wanted the penguin to put a bomb in the building that was about to explode. Nobody got hurt for some reason which I am too lazy to explain, but it also killed all the mannequins yay. The next day, Pixie saw the Professor and asked him a lot of questions, such as what are you. "What are you?" she asked. "Do you know like we were sayin'? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a Pookie. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't-" I got bored at this part, so I'm just going to skip ahead like four lines. "space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am." Then he asked what Pixie's name was. "Pixie," said Pixie. Suddenly, the Professor went into a snow trekker and disappeared. Pixie went to a guy named Mickey Mouse's house, because Club Penguin is owned by Disney, so we have to have a Disney reference in here somewhere because Disney wanted us to. Pixie looked on the computer and searched "professor," but that didn't work. Then she typed "professor living mannequins," but Google didn't like her. Then she typed "professor snow trekker," but that just came up with results for some Hunger Games thing, even though the character's name was President Snow. A few thousand Google searches later, she finally found something, and don't ask what she searched, because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. Blah blah blah, she went to a guy named Rookie who studied the Professor for a living and don't ask how he gets money because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. Outside, Mickey Mouse was pushed into a trash can and living plastic took the form of him and don't ask how because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. Anyways, that night, the Mickey Mouse mannequin attacked Pixie and the Professor came and saved her, but don't ask how he saved her, because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. Anyways, the Professor saw the Ferris Wheel from the Amazement Park and thought hey, that must be where the evil guys are because the writers put them there, don't ask why, because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. So, anyways, the mannequins came to life outside while they walked towards the giant Ferris Wheel. They killed Rookie. Don't ask why, because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. In the Ferris Wheel, the Professor almost died and Pixie saved him. Or was it that Pixie almost died and the Professor saved her? I don't know, and don't ask how, because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. Anyways, they saw a giant brain in the middle of the floor and tried to kill it by throwing the very convenient anti-plastic jar that happened to be in the room into the brain, and it worked. Don't ask how, because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. The Professor took Pixie back to her aunt, Arctic, who she lived with. Mickey Mouse was lost forever and Pixie fell in love with someone named Mickey. Then Pixie ran away with the Professor in his thing that looked like the Snow Trekker which was called a SMIDATOSTIADU (Spacetime Machine In Disguise As The Old Snow Trekker In A Different Universe). Don't ask why, because I'm not going to tell you, and frankly, it's none of your business. Part 2: The End of Club Penguin Coming soon! Category:Blog posts